A dial pad refers to an input interface of a smart mobile device having a touch function, which is for inputting a phone number to dial before a call and performing related operations on the phone number. The dial pad is generally arranged in a lower part of a screen. The dial pad includes digit keys 0 to 9 for inputting a phone number, symbol keys asterisk (*) and pound sign (#), a backspace key and a dial key for dialing a number. In most of mobile phone systems, function keys for quickly processing a phone number, such saving the number to contacts, searching for a contact and searching for a public number, are also provided on a dial pad.
With the rapid development of mobile devices with touch screens, the screens of the mobile devices are becoming bigger and bigger, causing more and more inconvenience to a user when the user is dialing a number with a single hand. In practice, digit keys, function keys and symbol keys in a dial pad are provided in a staggered arrangement, and the non-digit keys occupy favorable positions in the dial pad which are close to a finger of a user, pushing the digit keys to unfavorable positions.
As a result, a movement distance for touching the digit keys by the user becomes longer, which is inconvenient for the user to quickly touch the digit keys and reduces input efficiency of the digit keys.